


Goûtons Au Ciel

by AmeliaXOXO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Party, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaXOXO/pseuds/AmeliaXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyeux anniversaire, Cléliaaaaaa ! Voici pour toi (et pour les plus téméraires) une sorte de PWP Johnlock complètement à côté de la plaque qui va droit dans le mur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goûtons Au Ciel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clelia_Kerlais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clelia_Kerlais/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire, ma Clélia d’amour !

-   Hey ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait à mon mur ?! s’exclama Mrs Hudson.

-   Tu tires encore sur les murs ?! hurla John pour la millionième fois.

Les murs… Les pauvres murs innocents du 221B Baker Street en ont vu de toutes les couleurs. Si les murs de l’appartement de Sherlock et John étaient vivants, ils n’auraient jamais pu survivre longtemps aux traitements que leurs locataires leur avaient infligés.

 

D’abord, leurs blessures auraient été dangereusement mortelles avec tous ces coups de feu que l’autoproclamé détective consultant leur avait administrés. Des coups de feu venant de l’arme de service de l’ancien militaire, que le célèbre génie avait habilement subtilisée et qu’il utilisait souvent, pour la simple raison qu’il s’ennuyait à mourir.

 

Les murs auraient sûrement apprécié que Sherlock et John trouvent d’autres occupations moins douloureuses et surtout plus intéressantes, chaque fois que le brun se lamentait pitoyablement sur la détérioration de son cerveau forcé au repos. Les murs qui d’ailleurs étaient plus clairvoyants que ces deux idiots auraient tout de suite deviné qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre juste après leur première grande aventure, où John avait tué un criminel, afin de sauver un homme qu’il ne connaissait que depuis à peine deux jours.

 

Ces mêmes murs auraient acclamé par une standing ovation le jour où pour la première fois, Sherlock et John avaient envisagé la possibilité d’enfin entamer une relation sentimentale. Ils auraient souri d’affection le soir où, après une certaine mise en condition et la bonne quantité d’alcool pour Sherlock, les deux compagnons de toujours, indubitablement amoureux, avaient franchi une étape et partagé leur première nuit d’amour.

 

S’ils avaient su… Peut-être bien, peut-être qu’ils auraient finalement choisi les coups de feu. Car ce soir-là, c’était comme si un barrage avait cédé et tout emporté.

 

Si les murs avaient pu rougir, ils auraient définitivement adopté une teinte écarlate des plus éclatantes, une fois que le brun et son petit médecin furent dans l’intimité de la chambre. En tant que génie sans conteste, Sherlock Holmes maîtrisait l’acte charnel comme personne, et John de son côté, malgré son statut de novice en la matière, se montrait un élève enthousiaste et compensait son manque d’expérience par une volonté farouche de plaire.

 

Et comme on pouvait s’y attendre, leurs échanges physiques dépassèrent bientôt les frontières des murs de la chambre à coucher. Chaque fois que Sherlock adoptait sa voix faussement plaintive : « John, il faut que tu m’aides, je suis en manque. », où qu’ils étaient dans l’appartement, surtout s’ils étaient seuls, le coquin soldat se montrait d’une adorable obligeance envers son amant.

 

Si les murs étaient dotés de mains, ils les auraient utilisées pour se couvrir les yeux dès que Sherlock se mettait à débarrasser son blond de tous ses vêtements et collait ensemble chaque parcelle de leurs corps, tout en le caressant partout. Ces cloisons n’auraient pas eu assez de nombreuses paires de mains pour également se couvrir les oreilles, afin de ne plus entendre tous les cris, grognements et halètements de pure débauche des deux protagonistes pendants leurs fougueux ébats.

 

Un autre jour, les murs auraient levé leurs yeux au ciel, quand pour la troisième fois de la journée, le couple avait agi comme des lapins en chaleur sur la table de la cuisine. Ils auraient expiré bruyamment leur mécontentement quand ce fut le tour de John de plaquer violemment son fou aux boucles rebelles contre le pan de cloison juste près de la cheminée, et qu’après une préparation sommaire, il le pénétra très virilement, le besogna fort pour ne plus le lâcher qu’après ce que semblait être une éternité.

 

Entre le couple du 221B, c’était une relation amoureuse et passionnée que tout le monde aurait enviée. Leurs tempéraments ne leur laissaient aucun répit : leurs disputes pouvaient atteindre des sommets insoupçonnables, tandis que leur soif authentique l’un de l’autre mettait souvent des jours à s’apaiser. Et de tout cela, encore plus que Mrs Hudson, Greg ou Mycroft, les murs étaient les témoins « privilégiés ».

 

Chaque fois que le détective consultant arrivait à résoudre une affaire qui lui tenait à cœur – et cela arrivait plus souvent qu’on ne le croyait, il célébrait son triomphe en prodiguant à son fidèle partenaire les plus délectables des fellations, suivies de près par des galipettes totalement épiques. Même les cloisons étaient au courant que Sherlock savait faire littéralement chanter le corps de John sous ses caresses luxurieuses. Une morsure au bon endroit faisait tressaillir le médecin et vibrer de victoire la colonne vertébrale du limier.

 

À d’autres moments, ils se mettaient tellement en colère – souvent par la faute du brun turbulent, que leur trop-plein d’énergie ne pouvait s’évacuer que par un indescriptible mélange de baisers, d’attouchements obscènes, et d’orgasmes dévastateurs.

 

Si les murs pouvaient adopter des expressions, ils auraient grimacé de dégoût, lorsqu’après une ennuyeuse journée au cabinet médical, John Watson faisait jouir l’être aimé à même le papier peint fleurdelisé, plusieurs fois, et souvent en admirant l’écoulement des longs jets laiteux ainsi que du magnifique membre dressé qui les libérait.

 

En plus des coups de feux, les parois du 221B ne pouvaient se départir, hélas, de sérieux dommages, en ce que dans leur ferveur et leur force physique, le couple insensé, par l’intermédiaire de meubles en tous genres, de griffures ou de coups de poings, ne pouvait s’empêcher de laisser des marques de leurs amusements.

 

Une mise au point était pourtant nécessaire : même si la plupart du temps, les locataires de Mrs Hudson donnaient l’illusion de ne penser qu’au sexe, leurs principales activités restaient toujours la chasse aux criminels – ou aux énigmes – à travers la grande cité de Londres ainsi que dans toutes les régions du Royaume-Uni où l’inspiration du fameux détective voulait les mener. Pendant les grandes périodes d’enquête, les autres activités plus « personnelles » étaient restreintes, et s’ils le pouvaient, les murs auraient tremblé d’anticipation sur ce que leur réservait la fin de ces périodes.

 

En résumé, déjà que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson représentaient séparément des personnalités hors normes, leur union improbable provoquait d’incroyables étincelles partout où ils passaient… et surtout du point de vue des murs.

 

Mais contrairement à ce qu’on aurait pu croire jusqu’ici, les murs, s’ils avaient leur mot à dire, pourraient ne pas être des psychorigides douillets, insensibles au bonheur d’autrui et à cheval sur l’hygiène. Non, les murs pourraient véritablement représenter le premier fan club du partenariat Holmes-Watson, surtout quand ils n’étaient impliqués qu’indirectement dans leurs histoires.

 

Si les murs étaient devenus intelligents, ils se seraient souvenus avec émotion d’une journée en particulier, une journée qui avait illustré à la perfection l’essence même de la relation du limier avec son exceptionnel bloggeur : une intelligence défiant toute l’humanité, un respect mutuel, une loyauté indestructible, de l’humour britannique à revendre, et surtout énormément d’amour.

 

C’était un après-midi de décembre où le blizzard avait décidé de s’abattre sur Londres comme pour annoncer la fin du monde connu. Le feu crépitait doucement dans l’âtre et Mrs Hudson avait décidé de préserver sa « carcasse vieillissante » enroulée dans une bonne couverture chez elle. Les amants terribles profitaient de cette obligation de cohabitation pacifique pour essayer d’être tranquilles. Le plus ingérable des deux ruminait son inaction recroquevillé sur le canapé et John lisait un roman pour passer le temps. À un moment donné, Sherlock se plaignit de la force de ce froid parce que même lui, le glacial seigneur aux pommettes affûtées, ressentait le gel jusque dans ses os. En souriant de la mégalomanie de ses propos, John l’appela doucement et commença à étendre le plaid qu’il utilisait devant la cheminée.

 

-   Viens, je vais faire tout mon possible pour te réchauffer.

 

Les yeux de Sherlock pétillèrent en même temps que le feu dansait. Et sans attendre, il prit la main de son amour et s’assit en face de lui pour l’embrasser d’abord avec tendresse.

 

Si les murs le pouvaient, ils auraient soupiré devant tant de gestes adorables, puis ils se seraient penchés avec intérêt pour assister à la suite.

 

John marqua le cou de son brun et arracha hâtivement ses vêtements, faisant voler les boutons de sa chemise « purple » qu’il possédait en grand nombre, tellement elles étaient malmenées. L’aîné continua son exploration en glorifiant chaque parcelle de peau diaphane qui se dévoilait, le tout accompagné de soupirs de satisfactions du prétendu homme de glace.

 

Les mains et les lèvres de Sherlock aussi n’étaient pas en reste, et bientôt, après une succession de contacts pleins d’adoration, ils se retrouvèrent nus et complètement excités, se souriant comme deux garnements sur le point de faire des bêtises. Cependant, au fond de leurs yeux d’océan, on pouvait clairement distinguer leurs sentiments sincères.

 

Après ce bref échange complice, le reste ne fut que communion des corps et des âmes. Ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre et régalaient tous leurs sens : le goût de la peau de John, les gémissements rauques de Sherlock, l’odeur chaude de café et d’eau de Cologne du médecin, la sensibilité de la peau du sexe du brun, l’état d’abandon dans lequel ils exprimaient toute leur confiance.

 

Sherlock ne perdit pas de temps et après une préparation sommaire, il se coula lentement dans l’exquise moiteur de son amant. Leurs gestes étaient réglés comme une chorégraphie autant de fois pratiquée, mais leur enchantement, la délicate rougeur de John et la fine pellicule de sueur de son vis-à-vis, ainsi que leur exclamation synchrone de bien-être, prouvait que c’était à chaque fois comme si c’était la première.

 

Le cadet savoura un moment la chaleur irradiante qui l’envahissait peu à peu et se pencha pour voler un ardent baiser sur les belles lèvres de son compagnon. Il avait trouvé sa zone de confort : les bras de John autour de son cou et partout sur lui à la fois, ses jambes emprisonnant ses reins et une importante partie de son anatomie à l’intérieur de son amour ultime, comme s’il voulait s’intégrer dans sa peau, tous les deux désirant ne faire qu’un.

 

Bientôt, l’amour en question grogna un ordre et Sherlock fut sommé de bouger sous peine de le regretter. Au début, il prit délibérément son temps, voulant graver dans son esprit chaque ondulation, chaque soupir de son homme, ses poussées se faisaient volontairement langoureuses et profondes, sans toucher au point le plus sensible, une façon de suspendre le temps, une façon de titiller le caractère impétueux de John.

 

Mais avec un regard noir braqué sur lui, le détective ne put ignorer longtemps la montée de lave qui parcourait son sang et pensant aussi à son propre plaisir, il accéléra subitement leur cadence. Le pénis de son amant tapait régulièrement contre leurs ventres et ses grognements indiquaient clairement que le frottement le satisfaisait au possible. Sherlock ne se gênait plus pour viser avec minutie la prostate, et à chaque va-et-vient, il semblait s’enfoncer encore plus dans l’intimité de son bloggeur. Ils n’étaient plus que désir, ferveur, exaltation. Les coups de rein se faisaient brutaux, empressés et profonds, les baisers devenaient des morsures affamées. Ils laissèrent libre cours à une sauvagerie habituellement contenue par les normes sociales. Leur longue pratique et leur nature plutôt athlétique leur fit tenir dans cet état un peu plus longtemps que le commun des mortels. Mais au bout du compte, ils savaient tous deux que ça ne pouvait durer indéfiniment, qu’ils allaient bientôt se libérer.

 

Et avant même que John n’ait pu formuler correctement la pensée dans son esprit, il jouit de manière spectaculaire, avec un cri de pure dépravation que même les murs ne purent contenir. Son amant le suivit de près, dans un râle d’extase provenant de ses entrailles. Aucun n’était plus maître de son corps. Leur culminance, leurs spasmes incontrôlables, les pulsations de leurs virilités, paraissaient durer une éternité. Sherlock se fit la réflexion qu’il était scientifiquement irréaliste d’éprouver une telle puissance orgasmique, mais John pensait en écho que tout cela était de la magie. Sherlock convenait uniquement à John et John était né pour être avec Sherlock. C’était ainsi et pas autrement, et même les murs étaient tenus d’approuver avec enthousiasme.

 

Mais heureusement, les murs étaient inanimés. Ils étaient seulement là en tant que pièces importantes de maçonnerie, éléments indissociables à une construction d’habitation. Les oreilles et les yeux qu’on leur prête appartenaient toujours à de vraies personnes qui se dissimulaient en eux pour satisfaire leur curiosité. Les murs n’étaient pas faits de chair et de sang, certes, mais ceux du 221B Baker Street remplissent une fonction des plus essentielles : ils protégeaient l’amour de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Une toute dernière fois, joyeux anniversaire et sois heureuse pour toujours.  
> Love,
> 
> Ton Amelia super nouille de classe internationale :)


End file.
